Rain
by Akarusa
Summary: You deceived me... [DG]


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Blah. The Draco/Hermione pairing should rot in oblivion. Nyah.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They had a forbidden love. They had a love that would have been scorned and shunned. They had a love that would have made all others abandon them. So, they kept it a secret. She had fiery red hair, and he had pale blonde locks. He was just a year older than her, and they were both very young. They were still in school.

They met at night, by the base of the weeping willow, looking out at the lake. He would sit against the trunk, and she would rest her head against his chest, sitting between his legs. He had once told her that he was her shield from the cold world, she laughed. _"I'm not a child!"_

When it rained, they usually went to the Astronomy Tower, and talked to each other while listening to the calming rain. However, she had once dragged him outside, and they had both ran around together in the pouring rain. From then on, they had always spent their time together, whether it was raining or not. Rain had become her favorite thing from then on.

They had first made-up in the rain. They had only been apart for one day.

_"I missed you," _he told her.

_"I've only been gone a few hours," _she said.

_"I know."_

Then he graduated. She was afraid that he couldn't wait. So, she asked him. It was raining that night.

"You'll wait for me, right?" she asked. She stood dangerously close to the ledge of the roof.

_"Ginny, get away from there!" _he pleaded. He didn't want her to fall, and the rain made the roof slippery.

_"You'll wait a year for me, won't you Draco? Promise?" _she asked him again.

_"Yes, yes. I promise I'll wait. Now get down from there!" _he told her.

_"Will he **really** wait for me?" _she asked herself.

So she finished her schooling in a year, anticipating the next time she would meet him. He had contacted her every so often with the occasional letter, and she was content, and falling deeper in love with him.

It was on the day of her graduation she had seen him. She was radiant, a smile on her face and her conscious relieved. Soon, she would start a new life with her love. Or so she thought. She had spotted him in the crowd, talking to one of the professors. She was about to call out to him when another feminine voice had called his name from behind him. He turned around, not even seeing her. Her smile faltered. A woman with pretty blond hair and blue eyes linked her arm with his and kissed him on the cheek. "_So," _she thought, _"He didn't wait for me."_

During the graduation party, when she should have been drinking Butterbeer and congratulating her peers, she had been at the base of the weeping willow, crying in the rain. It was raining like it had rained on his day. The rain had always been her friend. Even before him.

Somehow, he had found her, when no one else had even seen her escape.

_"What's wrong?" _he had asked her, as if nothing was wrong with the world. She merely sniffled in response. They had sat there for an hour until she answered.

_"You didn't wait for me," _she whispered. It was a miracle he had even heard her.

_"What?"_

_"You tricked me. Deceived me. Made me believe that you loved me."_

_"Did I say that I loved you?"_

_She was silent._

_"Was I expected to wait a whole bloody year for you?!?" _he shouted at her, outraged.

"_Yes," _she said simply, finding her voice again, _"You promised me you would." _Her voice was trembling from her tears.

He stalked away from her, out of her life. Seeing her again had awakened his love for her, reminded him of her love. But it was too late. He had only walked away so that she couldn't see his tears, and so he couldn't see hers. They both had hated crying, and they both let the rain wash their tears away.

However, it could not wash away their love.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Heh. I suddenly got this idea. The beginning was easy, but I kind of struggled with the last scene. I hope you guys like it! I'm thinking of writing another one-shot, called "Lost". Read and review!


End file.
